


Drunken Truths

by rayrod67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Aaron just wants to get drunk in peace. Forget about Rebecca. Forget about fighting with Robert. Is that too much to ask for? Yes





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but it demanded to be written.

Chas was pouring a pint when the door to the pub slammed open. One look at her son told her everything she needed to know. The permanent frown on his face and the tense hunch of his shoulders screamed out stay clear! Chas being a good mum finished pouring the pint and handed it to Aaron. “Looks like you need this more than they do, luv.”

Aaron gave his mum a quick nod of thanks before downing the pint in one go. “Another.” he demanded.

“Please?” Chas prompted.

“What?” Aaron gave her a confused look.

“Knew that charm school was a waste of money.” Chas said. “Drink this one slower.” she said handing him another drink.

“Chas I think we need to change.....” Charity stopped when she noticed Aaron. “God what has he done now?” Charity groaned joining them at the bar. 

“Don't want to talk about. I just want to get pissed.” Aaron lifted his glass to the ladies ending any further discussion.

An hour later Aaron was feeling quite nice. The liquor had done its job beautifully. In fact it had done its job so well he couldn't even remember why he was mad at Robert this time. “One more mum.” 

His words were slurred so badly Chas barely made out what he said. “Cutting you off son.” Chas told him. 

“Don't take away my happy feeling.”Aaron laughed. “I'm not going to like myself in the morning. But I love myself right now.” 

“Well I love you now and I'll love even more in the morning.” Chas walked around the bar and placed a kiss on Aaron cheek. “When you are sober.” Chas lifted her phone at Charity mouthing Robert. Aaron would not be happy with her for calling Robert but he needed to come collect his fiancee.

“Come on babe. Why don't we take you in the back.” Charity placed her arm around Aaron's shoulder wanting to guide him off the bar stool. 

“Nope! m'fine here.” Aaron grasped on tightly to the bar. Not wanting to leave yet. “Not ready to leave.”

Charity sighed not really sure what to do. Hopefully Chas got a hold of Robert and he was already on his way back. Hearing the door open Charity looked up and groaned. “Babe you might be ready to go now.”

“Fancy meeting you here.” Rebecca took the bar stool next to Aaron's placing her hat on the bar. She turned and gave Aaron her most insincere smile. “All alone I see.” 

Aaron shuddered at the condescending tone in her voice. Suddenly he didn't feel drunk enough. “Rebecca. It's not midnight. Thought only witches came out then.” 

“Charming.” Rebecca knew that Robert and Aaron had been arguing. It gave her so much joy to see them at odds. She finally accepted that Robert had played her and that nothing would ever become of them. However it didn't mean that she would stop poking at Aaron. His jealousy made it so easy. “Must be your colorful personality that attracts Robert.” 

“That and my cock.” Aaron snorted. Oh look at that he was drunk enough after all. At least he was too drunk to be censored. 

Charity nearly dropped the pint she was serving she was laughing so hard. Oh this is going to be good. Charity looked over to Rebecca. “What can I get you?”

“A white wine.” 

“Like a shot of dignity with that?” Charity asked enjoying the little show. 

Rebecca was red faced and seething. The very nerve of him. Turning her attention back to Aaron she said. “Apparently it's not attractive right now. Seeing as how you are alone and drunk.”

“I could say the same of you.” Aaron counted. “Not about you having a cock. Or a personality. Just that you are alone.”

Charity couldn't help laughing out loud. Rebecca turned a glare at Charity who tried to hide her laugh behind a cough. “Sorry dry throat.”

Rebecca took a dainty sip of her wine. Letting it settle her nerves before turning back to Aaron. “You are not very nice person. Especially when you're fighting with your boyfriend.” Rebecca hated that she could not get one up on this man.

“Never claimed to be. I am what you see before you. No pretense or games.” Aaron spread his arm wide. His voice slurring even more. “This is who I am. Robert likes me fine.” Aaron picked up his glass ready to take another drink when he suddenly frowned. Placing it down hard on the bar he turned back to Rebecca. “You said it wrong. He's my fiancee. Not boyfriend.” Aaron corrected. “Charity give me another.”

Charity debated for all of a second before pouring Aaron another pint. “Might be your last one babe.” she said handing him his drink.

“Cheers.” Aaron really didn't want the drink. His head was too fuzzy. He needed to keep his wits about him when dealing with Rebecca. He just wanted something to occupy his hands. Rebecca made him feel unsettled and inferior. She was beautiful, rich and any man would love to have her on his arm or bed. She just made his insecurities come to the surface. But he was determined to fight them. I will not let her get one over me. Robert loves me. He chose me. I deserve to have someone love me. I deserve to be happy and not feel guilty for fighting for that happiness. 

The two sat quietly at the bar for the next few minutes neither one saying a word. It was uncomfortable and thick with tension and Charity knew it wasn't going to last for long. Where was Chas or Robert? As much as Charity was enjoying the play by play she really didn't want to deal with this on her own. Maybe Rebecca will just call it a night and go home?  
Nope of course not. Dig yourself deeper Rebecca.

“You do know that sooner or later Robert will crave being with a woman.” Rebecca smiled softly seeing her words strike home. 

Oh little girl. You really have no idea what our Aaron is made of. Charity shook her head giving Rebecca a look of pity and disgust. 

“He knew how to love a woman.” Rebecca continued. “Knew how and when to touch. When to go hard or soft.” she leaned forward invading Aaron's space. “I can still feel his hands and mouth on me. I dream about that often.”

“Dream about that do ya?” Aaron smiled took a large drink of his pint then leaned in even closer. “I don't have to dream. I have him every night. Believe me he knows how to touch a mans body as well.” Aaron moved forward to whisper in her ear. “I felt his hands and mouth this morning. I'll feel them again tonight.” 

Rebecca moved back from him and with a trembling had reached for her drink. “When between arguments?” she was the one feeling unsettled and lacking now.

“The fighting makes the sex better. All hard hot passion mixed in with anger. It's....” Aaron bites his bottom lip and his eyes slide shut remembering. “Fucking fantastic.” he whispers dreamily.

Rebecca hated this man. She hated him even more because she finally realized how beautiful he was. Right there with his eyes closed and the soft smile on his face. She saw what Robert did and she hated him more for it. For the first time since she arrived she saw Aaron as a person and not an obstacle to her desires. “Enjoy it while you can. Loving a man will never be enough for Robert. Not when he knows how it is to love a woman. Something I'm sure you know nothing about.” Rebecca lifted her glass of wine looking down her nose at Aaron.

Aaron gave a dark chuckle placing his now empty glass on the bar. “You think I don't know what it feels like to love a woman?” 

“No. You're gay in case you don't remember.” 

Aaron stood up from the bar stool and moved toward Rebecca. “I loved women. I know how soft there skin can be.” Aaron's voice dropped low the cadence a sensual drawl. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on Rebecca's arm. Fingers moving softly against her warm skin. “Like the finest silk. All warmth and inviting.” 

Rebecca felt her heart begin to race her skin tingle with growing warmth. “But you.....”

“Gay. Yes but before I knew I was gay I had girlfriends.” Aaron's hand moved slowly along her arm. A soft teasing touch moving up along her shoulder to the back of her neck. Aaron smiled when he felt her shudder at his touch. “I remember how sweet their scent is.” Aaron breathed in deep letting his nose move along the curve of her throat to nuzzle behind her ear. “I remember so much about making love to woman.” 

Rebecca's breath caught in her throat. This was insane. This man was her competition. This man stole the man she wanted. She should not be feeling this way. Over a touch. But God his voice...that gravely soft rasp of his voice. She could come from that alone. What the fuck was going on?

“Do you know what else I remember about making love to a woman?” Aaron asked his mouth hovering seductively over Rebecca's.

“No.” Rebecca panted breathless with want and desire. Her mouth ached to be kissed. Oh God please kiss me. “What?”

“That..”Aaron moved his mouth closer to Rebecca's. “I...” closer still. “love..”still closer. “...cock...more.” Aaron moved back and sat back down on the bar stool a smug smile on his face.

This time Charity could not hold back her laughter. Wasn't even going to try. Grabbing a glass of ice she placed it in front of Rebecca. “Thought you might like this to cool off.”

Rebecca sat stunned and breathless and dammit turned on. “You....you are the most...you ...”

“Have some explaining to do.” A stern looking Robert said. Aaron turn around so fast had Robert not caught him he would have ended up on the floor. 

“Damn. It was just getting good.” Charity whispered to Chas who joined her back behind the bar.

“Robert!” Aaron was too drunk to remember he was still mad at his fiancee. “I was just explaining to Rebecca what I know about woman.”

“So I heard.” Robert was trying to see the humor in this. But seeing Aaron so close to someone else. Touching someone else. It made him jealous. Even though it was just to take the piss out of Rebecca. He didn't like it one bit. Aaron drunk or not should not be touching other people. “I'm taking you home.” Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist pulling him tight against him. A possessive gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Rebecca.

Rebecca shook her head. Still unsure what had just happened. “I need to go home.” She looked at Charity and Chas giving them an awkward wave and stumbled out the door. 

Chas looked to Charity, “What did I miss?”

“Oh babe. Our Aaron has hidden talents.” Charity said fanning herself.

##############

Robert pulled Aaron back out behind the bar into the hallway. As soon as he had Aaron alone Robert pushed him back against the wall pinning him in place. “You are not allowed to touch anyone like that again. Even in jest.” Robert growled out against Aaron's mouth. The kiss was hard and deep and screamed mine!

Aaron pulled back from the kiss breathless, “It meant nothing.”

“I don't care. It looked like it meant something. I thought you were going to kiss her. Right there in front of me.” Robert had never felt jealousy before Aaron. He's changed everything.

“I would never kiss anyone else. Not while I have you.” Aaron leaned forward pressing his mouth against Robert's. “My kisses are only for you.”

“Not just your kisses. I want everything.” Robert pressed Aaron hard against the wall. “Your body..” whispered against Aaron's neck. “your love....” growled into his ear. “all of it.... mine.” breathed into their kiss.

“Yes.” Aaron clung to his lover. Losing himself in the touch that both grounded him and freed him. 

#############


End file.
